


Gang Sings

by TheZubat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[old as hell work]<br/>Homestuck human A.U.<br/>Karkat x reader<br/>gangs = prospit vs derse and the only one not in the right category is Gamzee just for the plot of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Be (Name) ==>   
Hello (Name), let me explain a little bit, you are a girl who attends Skya High School. Due to accessive gang activity in the area from Derse and Prospit, your public school has enforced a strict (as far as public schools go) uniform dress code. A white top with no print of any kind and plain black pants and shoes, also with out print text or design. Rather boring, but at least you can choose what kind of clothes you wear as long as it fallows those rules; also, for the sake of gender equality (at least thats what the school said, but it was more likely because guys are perverts) both males and females must wear pants - no skirts. But you dont need a skirt to be pretty (Name), not with you (H/L) (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes, and (Dark/Light) complexion!  
Well, on with it then...

Its four months into your senior year, you can safely assume your grades are adequate, since they usually are and school hasnt been on long enough for you to fall behind yet; currently you are on your way to (Favorite Subject) with a smile on your face. Upon entering, you see a boy you dont recognize in the usually empty seat next to your desk.

(Name) Go Say Hi ==>

You smile at the boy as you take your seat in the middle of the room that had been assigned to you the first day, and you rather enjoyed this one, it wasnt in the back with the obnoxious kids or up front with the super nerds either. You examine the boy in the desk next to yours; he looked really grouchy and wore a white tank top -showing off a red cancer tattoo on his collar bone- and black skinny jeans with black hightops covering the bottom hims..  
"Hello there, im (Name), are you new here?"  
At this the boy with the messy back mop on his head gives you an incredulous look before retorting,  
"WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FUCKING IDIOT? NO IM NOT NEW."  
Wow, well okay then. You wonder why this boy is so cranky, and why he cursed at you over a simple question, but before you cold say more the teacher silenced the class as she walked in and you decided to pay more attention to the teacher giving the new lesson for the day.

 

(Name) Be The Grumpy Boy ==>

Wow, were you just some one else? No, that would be preposterous because you are Karkat Vantas- always have been and always will be, and thank Gig class is finally over! Time for lunch.

After grabbing what you assume is some kind of cold chili, you go to the vending machine to grab a soda. Of course it spits out something you didn't pick- what ever. Spotting your friend Sollux you go over and take a seat at his table. Sollux is pretty cool since hes an informant for your gang -Prospit- and also hacks the school's network so that you and all your 'friends' never have an absence, get detention, or have bad grades. You could have used this help earlier in life.  
"HEY DIPSHIT." You plop down next to him and crack open your soda.  
"Hey KK, what2 up?"  
"AH NOTHIN, SOME FUCKWAD THOUGHT I WAS A NEW KID THOUGH."  
"That2 probably becau2e you never 2how up for cla22e2 dip2hit."  
"YEAH WHAT EVER LISP." Before Sollux could berate you, you see said girl heading to a table in the corner of the room with her tray,  
"SPEAK OF THE FUCKING DEVIL!"  
Sollux looks up over his laptop, pausing his ever going clacking on computer keys, to see what you were pointing at and smirked,  
"KK, do you even know who 2he i2?"  
"SHOULD I GIVE A SHIT?"  
"Ye2."  
".......WELL!?"  
Sollux turned back to his laptop, having gotten enough of looking at the girl for the day, and resumed his furious typing,  
"That2 Gamzee'2 ex girlfriend idiot."

 

Karkat, pick up your jaw you dropped and proceed to friek the fuck out ==>

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? SOLLUX, TELL ME YOUR JOKING... ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME GAMZEE? LIKE GAMZEE MAKARA!? KURLOZ'S BROTHER!?"  
"Quite down KK."

 

Karkat be (Name) ==>

 

You wake up from a dream that you were just Karkat, how weird. Oh well, dreams are just weird some times.  
You get out of bed and decide that since you didnt go to school yesterday, that you would go today. You leave the room to go do your normal morning routine and head to school, no dressing up today- just a normal t-shirt and skinny jeans plus your converse. The red stars on the inside ankles would at least add SOME color to your outfit, and since it wasnt yellow, orange, or any shade of purple the teachers shouldnt mind, especially since the two gang symbols are a sun and a moon, not a star. you dont live that far away so you just walk- it only takes about 40 minutes nut you enjoy the walk.

Would you look at that, time for (Favorite Subject) again! Karkat, which you found out his name since last class, was sitting in his seat next to yours again.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YESTERDAY BITCH?" He actually spoke to you first as you got close to your desk, "TOO GOOD TO SIT NEXT TO A PROSPIT MEMBER?"

(Name), get angry ==>

Your eyes widen at this remark and you slam your books down on your desk with out much of a thought, causing the class to look at you two.  
"Oh, now I get it, youre just another douche bag who thinks your gang is your WHOLE identity and forgot your old one. Isnt that right Vantas!?" You looked down at the boy, straightening up so much that you thought your spine would crack before almost whispering, "Youre all the same..."

(Name) Abscond.

 

You had tried ever so hard not to just throw your text books at the boy's face, you almost failed, but in the end you jsut grabbed them and made your way past the teacher finally making her way into the room. Now youre sitting in the library of your school fuming to yourself and trying to calm down. After 10 minutes or so of this, you get up and start parousing the almost endless shelves of books, eventually finding yourself seated on the carpet in the fantasy section.  
At around noon, the bell for lunch rang but you werent hungry so you stayed and continued to read a book you had found to be quite interesting; an adaptation of the old classic 'Peter Pan', this one was called Pupa pan and it was much sweeter than its human counter part. In this one all the characters were insects and instead of killing the lost boys -or lost grubs in this case- when they got to old, they just didnt age.

"oH... uH HEY (NAME). yOU LIKE THAT STORY TOO?"  
You look up from your seat to see your favorite paraplegic friend, Tavros. You smile up at him and nod,  
"Yeah, its really cute."  
Tavros is one of your favorite people period, he was always sweet and more timid than most people around the area -a nice reprieve- not to mention he made your Literature class a lot easier to bare with such a boring teacher. It was still surprising to think that he used to be part of Prospit... until Vriska happened at least. You honestly hated her for that- not that Tav would ever go into much detail as to what actually happened. Only that she had caused it.

 

(Name) Be Terezi ==>

Aah~ Gym class, the cass where you could openly hurt people with rubber balls and get graded on it. Talking the best kids in class into being on your team never hurt either though; Manipulating people into doing what ever you pleased was your specialty, it was just your thing... well, Vriska's too, but you never speak of her. Or else. Right now though, you hear grumbling, very familiar grumbling. Grabbing your trust cane you make your way over to Karkat,  
"H3y th3r3 K4rl3s."  
You grin like a cheshire cat, knowing youre the only one allowed to use this nick name with him.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT TEREZI?"  
You cross your hands on top of each other on your cain and lean forward on it, hearing him shift to his opposite foot, away from yourself. Actually, you could easily hear more than that, you can hear just about everything. After you lost your sight due to HER, you trained yourself to hear about as well as the comic book hero you used to read about, the 'Dare Devil'.  
"H3h3h, 1 h34rd 4 g1rl c4lled you out 34rl13r... 1s 1t tru3?"  
"FUCK YOU TEREZI," Karkat growled, "IT DIDNT EVEN HAPPEN LIKE THAT."  
"Oh? W3ll 1d love to h34r how 1t d1d then."  
"SHE YELLED AT ME, YEAH, BUT SHE DIDNT CALL ME OUT... EVEN A BITCH SO DUMB AS TO FUCK WITH GAMZEE ISNT ENOUGH OF A FUCK-WIT TO TO FUCK WITH ME."  
You sigh, having hoped for something better than that. This was jsut to boring. You throw your cane up and black a ball that was aimed between yourself and the boy in front of you. It nearly knocked your cane out of your hand it had hit so hard. Karkat, in shock and agitation, started spewing profanities and insults at the poor soul who was responsible for chucking the round rubber projectile in vain; even if he was a member of Prospit like yourself, Karkat was still very short for a boy his age and had a nasally voice, so he never got the respect he wanted to badly. It was pretty sad some times. You simply beamed the ball back at the poor soul who had chosen you as a target for this dodgeball game, grinning sadistically when you heard it impact.   
'So th3 1rls from d3rs3 1s she...'  
you thought as the gym teacher blew his whistle, signaling a pause in the game while he attended to an injury. I wonder who could have caused that...


	2. Chapter 2

Be (Name)==>

You walk down the street of (town name) with one of your old Derse buddies, Eridan, listening to him prattle on about his cousin was dating the informant for his gang - Sollux. You roll your eyes in a playful manner when he pouts about her not listening to him when he was practically town "royalty"; which, as far as 'city royalty' goes, he was. His cousin, Feferi, was the daughter of the (local political leader) and Eridan had always been close to her. More like a protective older brother than a cousin. His family ties were also the reason he always skated by on just about everything, and why he had such a fancy looking gun to tote around.  
You notice he has stopped his prattling and so had his walking. You look back to see he was a few yards behind you and gawking at something.  
"Eri? Whats wrong?"  
The hipster nods to something behind you nod you turn to see nothing but a bad day sauntering towards you like it was nothing; a necklace with a moon pendant dangling from it hanging from his grip.

(Name) explain the chain=>

Both Derse and Prospit members give either a silver or gold chain to their 'mates', respectively, who arrant actually a member of the group. Leaders also adorn said chains with the symbol of their gang (a crescent moon or a sun) to their 'mates'. This chain USED to be yours.

(Name) be Eridan==>

'Oh my Gog! Wwwhat am i even supposed to do!? I cant just shoot him, then we'd both be dead!?' You think in a panic - even the voice in your head had the same stutter! Gamzee had one hand planted between you and (Name) right next to her head. The force at which he shoved his hand there probably could have broke her nose at the very least if he had aimed it at her. His otherpaw hand held the necklace centimeters from her face.   
"HeY tHeR mOtHeR fUcKeR, yOu ThInK yOu CaN aLl Up AnD lEaVe A mOtHeR fUcKeR?"  
"Gam, please-" You tried to reason with the messy headed leader of your gang but he interrupted you,  
"GET lost MOTHER fucker!"  
He looked at you from the corner of his eyes with pure rage, you wanted nothing more than to flee but you stayed long enough to glance at (Name) for her reaction. Your heart nearly stopped when she gave you a look that just said 'get help'... So you did.

 

-Frantic time skip-

Its just your luck that the only person you didn't want to deal with is the first one you can find. He looked (read; sneered) at you with disgust before continuing down the street.  
"Get lo2t fi2hdick."  
"Fuck you Captor, my frie- (Name) is in trouble." You corrected yourself as you caught your breath/ Sollux turned back to you, looking you over before sighing,  
"Fiiiine, ju2t don't tell any one you asked me... OR EL2E. Got it?"  
You nod, your chest still heaving and making it a bit awkward and watch at the (dirty)blonde pulled out his phone and called some one;  
"KK, I need your help... JU2T 2HUT UP AND GO TO MY HOU2E! Fuck." and then he flipped it closed and shoved it back in his pocket.  
"Wwell?"  
"Well what? Im going to get a friend2 help... Now tell me what happened 2o I know what to do."

Eridan, be (Name) ==>

You hold tightly to Lusus, your pet -albino- german shepard. Gamzee had had his gang kidnap/dognap him to help convince you into coming with him, unfortunately, one of the more psychotic members had taken to beating him since he was a good dog and tried to defend your home and fought against his capture. So now here he lay, bleeding all over everything and staining your once fuzzy white sweater, with a broken leg and bleeding from multiple areas -including his mouth and nose which indicated internal bleeding.  
You glared whole heartedly at the man watching you from outside of your cell, you ex's father, who had taken to watching you while his son completed a transition. This was also part of the reason you had given up on Gamzee in the first place.

When you two had met in middle school Gamzee was just a stoner and silly and kind of pleasant to be around, but then he was gradually introduced to his father's cult and gang. This lead to him getting into harder drugs and effectively burning out his brain until he was no longer your Gamzee any more. True his looks were still pretty much the same and apparently his feelings for you were still there, but this was NOT your Gamzee any more and you knew it.

The sound of a door opening and closing with squeaking effort broke your deadlock with the bastard in the black tank top. Fucker. You looked over to see an indigo hood with a silver crescent moon on the chest just under the V that the hood made and grey jeans, you looked further down to his purple Vans since you refused to look at his face right now.  
"WHAT TOOK SO LONG?"  
"I killed THE mother FUCKER that HURT lusts... I gave A strike ORDER not TO hurt HIM."  
Gamzee answered his father before tossing the bloodied pipe to his feet. On some level, you had to admit that you were glad the bastard who did it was brutally bludgeoned to death. There was some since of justice in that, but it still didn't make up for it and it wouldn't fix your dog... And now he was getting cold, causing you to shudder out another sob. You hugged him tight until you felt him stop breathing and stopped hearing his pained whining.  
"FINALLY IT STOPPED..."

Your head snapped up at Gam's dad and pure rage filled your face, ignoring the vision obstructing tears in the way, you charged the bars and tried to craw the fucker's eyes out, but unfortunately for you he had seated himself to far away, just out of your reach. He sat smirking at your efforts, only pissing you off further.  
"CALM down LIL mama." Gamzee tried to touch your head, maybe to comfort you or something, but you didn't care, you just jumped back away from him,  
"Gamzee mother-fucking Makara!" You shouted, "Don't you tell me to fucking chill! You kid napped me and my dog after I told you I wanted nothing to do with you or any of those clown mother fuckers ever again! Now Lusus is DEAD, you hear me you bastard!? DEAD!" You were pretty much screeching at this point and flailing about, this was all just to much to hand.  
"And its ALL! YOUR! FAULT!... I hate you." You locked eyes with the boy (read: object of hatred) at the last part, saying it in a monotone and meaning every bit of it. Until now you had had some glimmer of pity for the boy who was once your best friend, but now, it was just smothered into nothing. At this, Gamzee just growled and bared his teeth before scooping up the pipe he had tossed to his father's feet and slammed it against the bars, bending it, but you didn't flinch. You were to angry to be scared.

(Name) be Karkat==>

Its been at least a week since Sollux told you about (Name) and she hadnt been to school since then either. You barley knew her other than she seemed pretty bipolar -a little like Sollux? nah, not that bad- so how worried could you even be about her? Okay, well since it was a Makara that took her, it worried you a bit, but shit, she was probably getting her brains fucked out to bad to come to school. Or maybe he'd just promised her she didn't have to any more if she stayed with him or something. Who even cared? After all, it was her own boy friend who took her... or Ex, what ever, same thing.  
Currently you were ignoring Sollux's glare and watching Terezi doing what she always did at lunch - flirting it mr.cool.irony-guy, Dave fucking Strider.  
"Fuck him." You mumble to your self before ignoring them as well and eating what ever mystery food they surved you today.  
"Have you even looked?"  
You look up in irritation and confusion at Sollux before realizing he was talking about (name) again. You rolled your eyes and continued eating. A few moments later you heard him push his chair out and then you felt a sharp yank at your sweater collar, half choking you as you were trying to swallow.  
Sollux drug your protesting -and cursing loudly- form down the hall to the empty gymnasium and then tossed you in, making you trip and fall face first into the faux rubber floor. You spin around to face him and see him scowling down at you with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Karkat," Oh shit, he used your name insteas of your nick name, "Do you want to know why I even give a 2hit about (Name)?"  
"NOT REALLY ASSHOLE!"  
"2HUT UP!" You flinch a bit, "2he know2 a secret about me that no one el2e can ever know, and 2he2 literally to good for thi2 town you dick. Youd know that if you weren't alway2 2uch an a22 to every one right off the bat. Youd like her if you 2topped and actually talked to her or something."  
You got yourself up as he made his pointless speech,  
"Why should I like some one like her? In case you forgot, we are actually in a gang. Its no-" you were cut off by Sollux's snarl and then a heel to the diaphragm, making you bend over in pain and stumble back some.  
"I don't know where Gamzee'2 cult i2 held up. If your in school tomorrow instead of looking for her, im going to beat the 2hit out of you KK."

You growled still leaning over a bit from the fading pain, knowing he meant every word of it. Eventually you agreed. Fuck you right?


	3. Chapter 3

Be Karkat =>

Three fucking days youve been searching for the subjuggulator's hide out to no avail, and fuck was it getting cold! You pull your yellow hoodie-hood up to block some of the chill from your frozen ears and cheeks. Since you didn't have to be at school, you could freely return to wearing your colors; a yellow hoodie with orange sleeves and pocket, orange skinny jeans, and yellow timberlands with orange laces (since yesterday you froze your toes off in your chucks). From the corner of your eye, you spot a purple hoodie walk around the corner.  
'Strider'  
So much rage in that though, calm down before you give yourself an aneurism!  
You hide in a tiny alley before the shades-wearing blonde spots you and wait for him. A few moments later, you see a pale violet sneaker and swing, catching the boy right in the temple. He stumbled back, disoriented, and reached back into his hoodie - pulling out a concealed sword.  
"What the hell dude!? Oh shit!"  
He questioned, rubbing the side of his face that you had punched before realizing you were a Prospit member. You growl at him, now aware that the chick you crushed on was flirting with an enemy the whole time, and probably knew it.  
"Derse Scum." You seth as you pull switch blades from your pocket, one in each hand. Dave smirked, but he wasnt aware how skilled you were with them, not yet at least.

 

-Time skip because the narrator is lazy- 

You pant, leaning against the closest building for support -the same as Dave- before breaking the silence.  
"Shouldnt you be in school fucker?"  
Dave grinned for a moment before humoring the question,  
"Nah dude, a friends takin' care of it for me while I look for my cousin."  
Briefly you wonder if youre both looking for (Name) but dismiss it since Dave is apparently a Derse member and would have knowledge of where she was.  
"Pft, wow. You must be some kind of Gog damned moron to loose family who goes to the same school as you, Strider! Maybe you should spend less time flirting with Terezi and keep better tabs on them."  
and then there was a blade to your throat. You look from it to the boy wielding it who was glaring at you.  
"(Nam) can take care of herself most of the time. When shes in trouble, theres no irony in it, its serious."

Your eyes widen, you WERE looking for the same person!  
"...SHIT!"

After explaining to Dave that you were looking for the same person due to the instruction of a friend, you agreed to temporarily work togeather and eventually figure out that the last place neither of you have looked yet was an old wear house at the edge of town, to which you were currently standing in front of looking up at. As you stare the building down, you contemplate calling your dad- since he was the sheriff in charge of the area, but then decide it can wait until after you snuck in with Dave and retrieved (Name).

"We should sneak around as long as we can dude... These guys are legit crazy and im honestly not sure we could take'm."  
Dave admitted, hopping down from the window ceil he was climbing through to get in after you. You had to agree, you heard stroeis from your dad and older brother about the violence in which the Subjugulators killed...  
"Yeah, alright you dick... but can we fucking hurry? I do have other shit to do you know."  
The blonde rolled his eyes and started own the hall casually- mostly because his sword in his hoodie made it impossible to crouch down.

Part way down the hallway you chose to go down and explore you two year a conversation between what you assumed to be older Derse members,  
"Have you seen her?  
"Yeah, I cant believe shes still breathin' bro."  
"Gamzee must be tryin' real hard not o just all up 'n kill'er."  
"She'll be in the dark carnival soon though, 'm sure of th-"  
The Derse member, and apparent subjuggulator as well, was silenced when Karkat had had enough and sliced his throat. . Before his comrade could even open his mouth, Dave had flash stepped over like he had done durring the previous fight and many more like it, and decapitated him.

"We dont have much time dude."  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! DID YOUR TINY FUCKING BRAIN NEED HELP TO FIGURE THAT OUT!? OH WAIT, IT DID! I HEARD THEM TOO YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!" Karkat retorted in a whisper-yell, to which was a it more on the yell side rather than the whisper. Dave just rolled his eyes behind his shades again and put his katana back in it's sheath. The two made a few more kills before they reached what looked like a prison block. One of the recently deceived said something about (Name) being a pet in a cage, but this wasnt what you were expecting...  
Dead prisoners lined the hall of iron bars and only added to the eerie silence that had fallen between you and the Strider boy.

"Dude, shes not here-"  
"JEGUS FUCK STRIDER, DO YOU ONLY EVER POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS? IS YOUR BRAIN REALLY SO INSIGNIFICANTLY SMALL THAT THATS ALL YOU CAN MUSTER FROM IT!? IM REALLY FUCKING TIRED OF IT HONESTLY, AND I DONT SEE HOW GIRLS 'DIG' THAT SHIT."  
You blurted out in annoyance, not just at Dave, but at the situation, and the fact that you were in literally the most deadly place in the city. You really didnt want to be here.  
"Done? 'Cus I was gunna say maybe she's in a separate cell. Like behind that door?"  
He pointed to the door behind you, obviously as irritated as you were. You sighed,  
"Why the fuck not I guess." You agree in defeat and then push hard on the push-in-handle-thing ((wtf do i call this?)), when the door finally swings open, you two were greated with more rotting smells- 'Is sh dead too?'- along with the sight of a drugged out Gamzee slumped back in a metal chair and... two figures in a cage?

 

Karkat, Investigate =>

 

You cautiously wonder over to the cell like cage; it was obviously made for a large animal, not a human. Before looking closer inside you scan Gamzee and see his hoodie was on the floor next to him -blood stained- and that he had a black tank top instead of it, his eyes are open but staring blankly at the Ceiling, and he was grinning. Creepy. A needle was still in the space on the inside of his elbow, emptied and resting on this inside of his forearm until he came-to to take it out.  
'Sopor' You think - the street name in the area for Heroin. But he was breathing, so you were still weary of the young subjuggulator.  
"Karkat."  
Dave called in a whisper-yell. You look over to see him clutching the bars of the cage-cell so you peer inside. Inside you see a dead animal covered in blood in the corner and not far off, leaning against the bars for support, a shallowly breathing (Name)... Although, with so much blood caked into her hair and staining what was once a white sweater, it was hard to tell it was her at first. Her hair covered most of her face- falling in a mess in front of it, her arm seemed to be at the very least dislocated, and her knee was cocked at such an odd angle it was probably fucked up even worse.  
A feeling of putty and for some reason, guilt, over came you and you dropped to your knees to start picking the lock immediately since you always carried a very small lock-picking-blade in your shoe.  
"Strider," You say in a hushed tone, "Watch my back from that fucker... we're gunna take her to Captor's dad."

Instead of some kind of answer or noise of acknowledgment, you heard a slam on the bars. You jumped as saw it was dave being strangled and pinned to the cage at least a foot above the ground.  
"YOU cant HAVE my MIRACLE... shes MY mother FUCKING miracle!" And then Dave was being yanked forward towards Gamzee' face and immediately back into the bars with even more force. You watched at Dave clutched at Gamzee's grip, trying to free himself as she flailed around before his head popped off.

 

"help... him."  
You turn back to see it was Name) who whispered -with obvious effort- and the look in her eyes made you obey. They almost looked dead, but the under tone of pure unadulterated hate under the glaze told you she wasnt going to give up easily. Maybe Dave and Sollux were right about her.

 

Karkat, Strife! =>

 

Leaving the lock picking knife in the lock, you retrieved your twin switch blades from your hoodie pocket and sunk one deep into the arm attached to the hand that was strangling your current accomplice. Gamzee snarled and retracted only to use his other hand to swing a pipe at your head. Dave coughed as he hit the flop on his hands and knees, gasping for much needed air. Gamzee swung again but you dodged once more and stabbed his swinging arm. He was still really high, and while the made him godly strong, it also threw off his accuracy enough so that you wouldnt get bludgeoned to death if you were careful. You twisted the blade once you felt bone connect with it.

"Karkat," Dave called as he whipped out his blade once more, ".... Thanks."  
Thats all the cue you needed. you nodded then retracted your blades and returned to picking the lock while Dave finished your strife.  
It took a couple of minutes of ignoring the yells from the two strifing males, but eventually you heard a click. That glorious click that meant you could abscond and get the fuck out of there! You pocket your picking blade for the moment and swung the door open as fast as you could; you rush in and pick up (Name), who apparently had passed out at some point, and carry her limp body out bridal style.  
"STRIDER!" you holler back, seeing him land one final swing on Gamzee's face. That actually shocked you a bit but it didnt matter. You looked back ahead of you and start kicking doors open until you reach freedom, you making sure you kept the sound of Dave at your heels the entire time -going back to rescue him would be more than it was worth.

-Time skip to Sollux's apartment because its just running-

 

Karkat, take a break and be Sollux =>

 

You hear a knocking at your front door but ignore it since you are in the middl of a very deadly code and dont want to mess it up or forget where you are. You sigh and shut your laptop when the knocking turns into furious banging and swearing.  
"Hold the fuck up." You yell as you make your way to the door with out tripping over anything your little brother left lying on the floor. Upon opening it, you wish you hand and try very hard not to facepalm. Before you stood Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider, and a shell of what used to be (first name) (last name). You glare at the boys before flipping out.

"Are you guy2 the biggest idiot2 to ever live!? Why in the ever loving fuck would you bring her here of all places!?" You take your glasses off to hold your face in your hand ans you shake your head at the pure stupidity. You swear youre surrounded by idiots 100% of the time.  
"YOURE THE FUCKWAD WHO SENT ME OUTTO FUCKING FIND HER IN THE FIRST GOG DAMNED PLACE! Besides, your dads a medic right?" Karkat growled. You took notice to how Dave was also favoring one leg more than the other, and not in a cool guy pose kind of way either.  
"Ye2, but he2 not even here. He2 got work till ten tonight." You grumble more under your breath before letting them in.  
"Go to the back room and 2et her on the couch after moving the game2 off it.... and make 2ure 2he2 quite." You tell them as they go past you and do as you say. You fight the urge to slam the door but know its better not to alert any one else in the complex that you had more than one gang member in the area along with a potentially dead victim... er, girl you mean.  
A few minutes into Dave explaining what he saw and what not -and Karkat leaving the room to call his dad- a knock at the dor made us all freeze.  
"2hit." You internally panic, expecting the worst, before telling Dave and Karkat not to make a sound and then you go to the door. "Who2 there?"  
"H3h3h3h3h, th3 p1zz4 m4n... who 3ls3?" Fucking. Terezi.  
This is the last thing you need right now... well, other than the cult of clown followers breaking down your door and killing every one. You swing open the door in obvious irritation and glare at the blinde red-head. She had her little sister on her hips while holding your Brother's hand as he clung to her a bit, staring up at you in fear. He probably did something wrong.  
"M1tun4 thr3w 4noth3r f1t, so mom s41d he h4d to com3 hom3 34rly, but 'Tul4 d1dnt w4nt h1m to go, so now your3 stuck w1th h3r too..." She trailed off for a moment, "Whos h3r3?"  
"No, and no on, im bu2y ." You grab your brother by the wrist in a not so deicate way for a six year old and go to close the door but the cripple shoved her foo in the way of the door closing. Fuck.  
"Sollux C4ptor, 1 h34r p3opl3 1n h3r3, who 4r3 th3y?"

-Time skip of Terezi talking her way into the Captor residence, questioning about (Name), getting yelled at by Karkat for fraternizing with the enemy and being a trader, and now here comes Mr.Captor-

You answer the door once more, relieved it was just your dad and not any one else.  
"Hey dad... um, I need your help."  
Your dad is obviously tired but the shock that you asked for help outweighs his fatigue, since you literally never ask for help with anything.  
"Uh... yeah, 2ure 2ol."  
You lead for father into the game room where your friends are hiding out.

 

Sollux, be dave =>

 

You brace yourself for a fight once again when the duel eyed informant of your gang -and newly found out double agent on both ends- you expected some one from Derse to be at the door since it was pretty obvious you were now an outlaw in their eyes, which meant there was now a price on your head. It sounded cooler than it was. You and every one else visibly relaxed when you saw Sollux enter with his dad.  
"2ollux, what2 all thi2?" His father questioned, unsure of the situation that seemed to be at hand.  
"We.. I mean... Karkat and I... (Name) was..." I tried to think of an excuse when Sollux looked at us, but I just floundered like a looser.

"I got in a fight and they rescued me, thats what hes trying to tell you." You jump at (Name)'s voice, how long had she been awake? You go to help her up since she was obviously having trouble doing it on her own.

"No, no," Mr Captor -wow, what was his name any way?- called as he came over to stop us, "Plea2e dont move... i2... i2 all of thi2 blood... your2?" He asked (Name) ;she offered a shy smile and it almost rpped your heart out,  
"Most of it... Sorry for getting it every where."

Seriously? She was apologizing? You grimaced but stayed silent.

"D4v3 got hurt too." Terezi chirped, making your face color som. How uncool. The older Captr looked at you questioningly.  
"Deal with (Name) first." You ordered, he nodded but looked over at Karkat and his son in the corner,  
"Why didnt you take her to the ho2pital? And dont lie to me." The last part sounded a bit dark to you.  
"We didnt want him to find her." I answered before thinking. Gog damn it, why wasn't Terezi talking us out of this? Its what she specializes in! A shuttered breath from (Name) stopped all questioning for now.  
"2ol, get the blood from the fridge, and my kit while youre at it. Karkat, with out cur2ing, Take 'Tuna and 'Tula to hi2 room."  
Karkat nodded, staying oddly quite, and then picked up the two children -one on his back and the other in his arms- and left the room. He looked strangely practiced at that. Seeing the loud brutish boy being mature was a bit off putting to be honest.

"Psionic?"  
"Hm?" He was examining (Name)'s head while she spoke to him, causing her to wince whin his hands would skim over a particularly raw spot,  
"Thank you... I missed you guys"  
The man smiled at her (still looking a bit worried) , holding her jaw in his hand, "We mi22ed you too. It ha2nt been the 2ame 2ince you 2topped coming over."

Were you really the only one who hadnt been here before? You watched protectively as Psioniic stitched and cleaned multiple wounds over your cousins body, nearly attacking him when he went to fix her dislocated joins and caused her to scream. You audibly choked when she pulled down her sweater collar a little to revile something non of you had taken much notice of till now and asked,  
"What do I do about this?"  
Her necklace from Gamzee had been literally burned into her to the point that it was almost level with her skin... though the swollen infected -and oozing- skin around it helped make it the same level. You wanted to vomit at the site of it and felt your eyes sting with tears that you refused to let surface. At the same time as your choking, Psioniic had gasped and whipped around to those of us still in the room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!? TELL ME THE WHOLE THING THI2 TIME!"  
Well, now it was obvious that (Name)'s story from earlier wasnt true, not completely at least... bu it was better that she asked about this than letting it fester.  
"Psi, dont be mad," (Name) begged, pulling the biggest puppydog eyes id ever seen, "They rescued me... they really did. Gamee kidnapped me while I was out with Eridan, and Eridan went for help and two weeks later, my knights in pastel colored armor showed up to save me!" She smiled a bit, we all knew she skipped the gruesom parts to spare us all the grief and horror.  
"Im gunna kill him for this." You mutter under your breath, but obviously not as quite as you thought because Mr.Captor was now staring you down. "And that will map you even? He get2 death in2tead of punishment?"  
"Chill the fuck out," Karkat chimed in from the other room, you wonder how long hed been there, "I called my shit stain of a brother since my dad didnt pick up, I explained everything to him already... They'll take care of it. I told them where the Derse Cult was..." He had come around the corner now and was leaning on the door frame with his hands shoved in his front pocket as she stared at (Name) "That motehr fucker better hope he can run out of town before any of us or my dad get to his ass." He finished. The two stared at each other for a while in some kind of telepathic conversation or something until Mr.Captor broke in again.  
"Alright, well every one out while i get the thing out of her."  
I waited for Terezi ad Sollux to leave first before I limped after them, leaving Karkat t be the last one to leave even though I watched him from the next room until he came in after us, he wouldnt look at us though.


	4. Chapter 4

http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/13/12/24/db11965a0e-to_D.jpg

Be (Name) =>

 

Last night had been filled with lots of commotion and yelling, mostly when being treated -and not just from you, mr.cool apparently couldnt take having a splint put on his leg. You were glad Sollux let you borrow some of his clothes until you could get your own, since your were beyond repair, but he had made every one leave once they were able to in the slightest since -and this seemed rather obvious to you- his place was the least safe to be save for your own house or Dave's apartment.  
Now, you are at Tavros' house on the other side of town. You feel safe here for several reasons; he is your best bro, he has a kick ass older brother in your own opinion, and he trains police and other aid dogs on the property- so you are sure no other Derse (or Prospit member for that matter) will find you or Dave here. OH, and Karkat insisted on staying as well.

You walk out to Tav's back yard in one of his white school hoodies, you like it more because it was covering the giant gauze tape bandage in the center of your chest which your shirt didnt really cover completely, as opposed to it being because it was chilly out. Which it was, as proven by the puff of steam that appeared in front of your face.  
A little out into the yard you spot your mohawk adorned friend playing fetch with his retriever, Tinkerbell. You giggle a bit, wondering how she hadnt achieved flight yet from how fast her tail wagged; they both turn to you upon hearing the pleasant noise you made, Think bolting to you and then dancing at your feet. You were glad Tavros had trained her not to jump because your Arm and Leg (along with everything else) still hurt -not that you would let any of your companions know about it, even when they asked. You lean over and pet the fluffy dog before she flops over and shows you her belly, wanting for more pets.  
"hEH, YOURE UP EARLY."  
"Yeah," you straighten back up from giving affection to the over grown puppy, "I was going to make breakfast for every one before they woke up, but since youre awake, I figured id ask what you wanted first." You smile at him a bit through your question, but he just loks up at you with worry.  
"(nAME) ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN?"  
You roll your eyes sarcastically and give an exaggerated huff before leaning over and kissing the boy on his forehead,  
"Tavvy, Im fine, its just breakfast... Its not like im taking on the Subjuggulators all by my self." You teased a bit, running a hand through his hair - you always wonder why he chose that hair style, his hair was so soft, it would have been nice to have more of it, but you always assumed it was to be more like his older brother-

"HONK honk MOTHER fucker!"  
____________________________________

You jolted up from your sleep and looked around franticly trying to find Gamzee, you were sure he had just killed you.... Oh. It was just a dream. You swung your feet out and off of the gues bed you had shared with Dave last night and sat there for a moment. You tried to push the memory of pain from the dream out of your head but it wasnt really working while you were just sitting there.  
"Breakfast does sound like a good idea..." You sigh to yourself ass you run a hand through your hair. You get up, careful not to wake Dave -even though you knew he wasnt a light sleeper-, and grab the hoodie Tavros had let you borrow. Even though it was eerily similar to your dream, you still didnt like having the reminder of that damned necklace visible. You head to the bathroom to freshen up -and brush the rats nest that appeared on your head last night!- before sneaking through the living room into the kitchen. On your way through, you glance over at the couch Karkat had been exiled to last night to see Tinkerbell was sleeping with him. It was kind of cute. It really stung to walk on your leg still, it didnt quite hurt, but it was some dull form of pain that you werent sure what to call it, but you figured cooking would help distract you from all the unpleasantries of your life. Making your way to the fridge, you peel it open and grin; you pull out all the breakfast necessities- Eggs, Cheese, Ham, and Bacon and then started to cook.  
Half way through your cooking escapade, you heard not so graceful footsteps coming towards you. You feared for only a moment that it was some one you didnt want to see, but then realized it was just a groggy Karkat.  
"Hey sleepy-butt." He grumbled at your good morning and just collapsed onto one of the stools set up around the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey Karkitty, if you wake every one else up and bring them in here, i'll feed you first~" you chimed, sure he was the the very least hungry due to the growling coming from his stomach.  
After a moment or two of his grumbling , he let himself fall -almost literally- off his perch and onto his feet once more, leaving in a slump to go about being your erand boy. You chuckle a bit when you hear Tinkerbell's collar bell tinkling after him. She was such an affectionate dog, especially to the new people in the house. After Tavros told her they were allowed to be there that is.

By the time Karkat entered with his new friends, you had completed your cooking escapade and started filing the plates.  
"As promised for play fetch so well." You jeered playfully, placing a full plate in front of the crabby Prospit boy. At the word 'fetch', Tink got all excited and started dancing at your feet, waiting for you to throw something

"(nAME) YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO THIS."  
You smirk a bit and toss a bit of meat for Tink to fetch -and not return with- as you respond,  
"Yeah, I know, I jsut wanted to thank you guys."

"(Name)," Dave called you out of your almost conversation between shovels of food going into his mouth, "You better eat, you're gunna wish you had later if you dont now."  
You try asking the blonde what he meant by that but only get a smirk in response, so you just go with it You were going to eat any way, but now you would be sure to finish your plate.

 

-Time skip of fluffy puppies-

 

You sat in the maternity kennel with Karkat and Dave while Tavros was training some of the other dogs, he still had a job to do after all, you currently had a darkish puppy in your lap while you pet it's mother. Karkat had taken to a slightly undersized puppy while Dave had a rather lazy one, even by infant puppy standards. Tavros had said you could pick a new dog -since you had gotten Lusus from him originally- if you wanted, but you didnt think a new dog was what you needed right now. Not so soon at least. These guys were shepards like Lusus had been as well, and you had to admit they were cute enough that you did want them on some level, but even then, they were still to young to be taken from Roxy (Kill me later for that) at this point any how. Karkat'svoice ripped you from your thoughts,  
"Hey (Name)..." You glanced up, showing he had your attention, "Strider and I were talkin earlier, and we agreed that you need training."  
"Training?"  
"To fight you dipshit!"  
The mother dog grwoled at Karkat's sudden change in tone so you gave her puppies back and lead the boys out of the kneel, making sure it was securely closed before turning to your cousin in excitement.  
"Does that mean I get to learn how to flash step and swing swords!?"  
He grinned a bit at you with amusement and shook his head slightly,  
"Sorry (Name), but I dont have ten plus years to teach you how to do that, plus," He gave your bad arm/shoulder a good tap, "You cant swing a sword with that any more. To off balance to say the least."  
Your eye twitched in the shooting pain that 'tap had caused. Point well taken.  
"Okay, well... Then what am I supposed to do? You use swords, Rufio uses some kinda sword too I think, and Karkat uses blades... I dont see how-"  
Karkat cut you off, "We know that idiot, I already called and explained to my group's leader about the situation and he said he'd help... He'll be here some time soon after he takes care of some stuff."  
You wondered why Karkat wouldnt look at you, probably because he was embarrassed that he was even helping you, none the less willingly. His poor pride.

 

(Name) be Dave=>

 

You answer a knock at the door to see a man with a dull orange tank top on, identical to the one Karkat was wearing, and instantly noticed all of the tattoos poking out of it- mainly the black twin pistols on his chest. This must have been Jake English, judging by Karkat's description of him earlier;  
Tall, black hair, sagging pants, lip ring shows off his tattoos whenever he can.... yep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave, continue to be you=>

"You must be Dave then." You tried not to smirk at the irony of his voice; he spoke in american english, but his accent was british-english -Was that even grammatically correct? Oh well, this is all in your head s who cares- You figure his parents must have been from england or something. Jake English with an English accent; The irony was beautiful.  
"Yeah, thats me." You answer as you move out of the door way to let the older man in. "Nice ink." You comment on his tattoos as you lead him through Tavros's house and to the back yard where (Name) was with who ever she told you she would be with. Honestly you werent paying attention when she told you since there were only so many people it could have been any way. Noticing Karkat flipping channels on the couch you can safely say it hadnt been him. You open the sliding glass door and see (Name) sitting in the grass with Tavros and his pet dog, making wild hand gesterures with her good arm/hand and keeping the other closer to her chest. You guessed it must have been bothering her.

"Did you set up a target like I said to?" Jake questioned the passing by Rufio.  
"Yeah, The little doll even helped before she got distracted talkin to Tav about some book."  
Well that explained why her arm was hurting her all of a sudden. Casually you watched Jake introduce himself to your cousin and how she gawked at him. Probably a mix of seeing the tattoos, the fact that he was only wearing a tank top ad jeans when it was still chilly enough to see your breath in the right light, and the fact that he was rather young for a renowned gang leader.  
When Jakes done with her," Rufio spoke to you, "you wont want to piss her off ever again... not that it really seems possible to piss her off." He joked a bit at the end, but you could tell he was serious about this. But then, he obviously hadnt ever seen you angry before; hell, even you had only seen it out of the corner of your eye once.

-Time skip like 5 minutes-

 

(Name) dropped the pistol and bent over as she clutched her chest, and spewed profanities better than Karkat could ever hope to. In an instant you had flash stepped over to her, trying to figure out why she reacted so violently to it. You knew guns had a kick, but she seemed to have handled it fine as far as you could tell.  
"S-sorry..." She looked up at you and then to Jake, who didnt seem to care much that she had flipped shit about firing the weapon, "Just didnt expect the vibrations to hit my-" She stopped herself but then you figured out what had actually hurt about it. You had almost forgotten about the deep-set wound in her chest. "I'll get used to it." She finished; you glowered a bit.  
"(Name)..."  
"No, Ive got this."  
She picked up the gun once more with a bit of fear in her eyes, but mostly you saw determination to get it right. After a moment of thought, you nodded to her and took a step back to let her attempt it once more.

 

Things went like that for nearly three whole weeks, in which time Karkat had taken to watching (Name0 with you, and possibly more often than you did honestly, and Jake had convinced (Name) to keep one of the dogs bread specifically for Prospit just as a pro caution. When Tavros took you all back to the last kennel on the property, you figured out why it was in the very back and kept under lock and key... These were dogs bread to fight. Muscle just poured off of them and they all had docked ears and tails and looked like fear incarnate. You never would have guessed that Tavros would even condone such a thing when it came to animals since he acted the way he did, but later you would find out that Tavros only bread them, Rufio was the one to train these dogs.  
Naturally (Name) had taken to the only Dog that was off limits due to his viciousness not stopping at just animals. It even attacked the two-ply fencing between them when you fallowed her back to the kennel. A red-nosed Pit-bull named Apollo. When the dog and your cousin locked eyes you saw a certain look in her eyes that you couldnt place a name to, but the two stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity with him growling and her grinning; you knew she wouldnt change her mind at that point. From then on, she spent the nights with Apollo (him being on the other side of the fence-door) and she started being his sole food provider until he calmed down around her enough that he could be taken out of the cage and then they were inseparable. He fallowed her every where and snarled at anyone who got to close to her- resulting in your favorite jeans being ripped to shreds before she got him off of you.

(Name) fired off three rounds rapidly, all of them being in r just outside of the bulls eye. Apollo laid at her feet, every once in a while looking over at the target or a passing bird, but mostly just lounging in the sun and keeping an eye on his 'master'.  
"Nice job, I think if you keep practicing regularly, you could get them all through the same hole... Like me." Jake smirked, uncrossing his arms and starting towards the door since it was about time for him to leave for the day any way. (Name) soaked in the praise but looked over to you and Karkat curiously when his phone rang.  
"WHAT DO YOU-Woah, calm do-... Were coming." The panic on Karkat's face and in his eyes actually concerned you quite a bit and by the look of it, (Name) too obviously.  
"Karkat?" Jake questioned the call, having stopped half way when his tone had changed.  
"Gamzee's crew attacked Sol's place and took 'Tuna... Psioniics dead."

Dave, Be (Name)=>

 

The instant Karkat's words hit your earsm you cover your mouth to muffle a screech. Your eyes were wider than you thought they could get and would have almost feared your eyes falling out if what he had just said hadnt taken all the fear you could contain and then some. Before any one could coddle you like you noticed they liked to do ever since they rescued you from your prison, you bolted, Apollo at your heels.  
"(Name)!"  
"(Name), wait!"  
You heard your friends calling after you but you just rushed out of the Nitram's house and started towards Sollux's. You had to get there.  
A couple of moments later, a car pulled up next to you and Karkat stumbled out of it as it kept up with you, but you didnt even question or acknowledge it until you felt your collar choking you and heard your dog snarling. He'd grabbed your hood and yanked you back into him. You stubbled against his imprisoning arms hed latched around you, If he didnt have your arms pinned to your sides you might have even aimed your gun at him to let you go, but you couldnt.  
"LET GO!" You screeched, "KARKAT LET ME GO!"  
"Gogdamn it, (Name), STOP!" he hollered in your ear. Tears poured down your face and you called Apollo to stop ripping at his jeans when you realized he was attacking Karkat. The dog settled for pacing around you two, snarling at the close contact between you and the boy.  
"We're going to get Mituna back... And we're going to help Sollux, but... But you running off doesnt help."  
He had his forehead pressed against the back of your own as he told you this, in a very out of character tone for him. You shook with a sob you refused to let loose and looked over to see Jake had stopped the car next to you guys and was watching along with Dave who was in the passenger seat.  
"They were my friends... All of my friends are in danger because of me." Your voice cracked at the end even though you tried desperatly not to let your voice waiver from the cries that you were trying to suppress. Crying wouldnt help.

Karkat finally let go of you and lead you and Apollo into the back of Jake's car. After a moment of silence and staring at your pistol while petting Apollo to calm him, you mumble to yourself,  
"I should be dead."  
At the you felt a force then a stinging in your now healed 'bad' shoulder and look over to see a seething Karkat before he had to protect himself from a raging ball of fur and teeth was attacking him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
Jake slammed on the breaks as you and Dave tried to pry your dog off the boy. After several scrambling minutes that felt much longer due to the panic, you were holding a snarling Apollo to you and staring at the blood on Karkat's face he was trying to hide behind his hand and glancing at the very confused and some what angry Jake and Dave.  
"Some one wanna explain why the fuck my car just became a cage match!?" Jake boomed as cars continued to honk at us while they passed us  
"Dude, what the fuck did you do!?" Dave questioned both of you.  
"SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO DIE!" Karkat screeched, only riling up your dog again and making him explode into more snarling barks. You shooshed him before continueing thhe conversation with the boys in a much calmer tone than any one else was trying to be,  
"He wouldnt have hurt you if you hadn't hit me, idiot."

Dave half jumped over the seat to attack Karkat for hitting you for any reason, once again setting the dog alarm off, but at least he stopped quickly enough because of the barking commotion.

"Youre all a bunch of fucking idiots." Jake sighed as he turned back into his seat correctly. No one said anything as he rubbed his temples for a long moment. When he stopped and looked into his rear-view mirror, he made eye contact with you and the boy next to you,  
"Let me say something before I start this car back up.... 1; Karkat, you dont hit some one for that- Seriously, thats fucking ridiculous. 2; (Name), obviously a lot of people want you alive, so even if you wanted to do anything about it now, you would have just wasted a bunch of every ones time and energy the put into keeping you safe from phsyco clowns. And even if none of that mattered to you, I know you have the same bleeding heart roller-boy does about those dogs, At the very least, you got that one out of a life sentence in that kennel block it was in. He would have rotted there with out you, so even if you dont see what every one else seems to, you got that at least."  
You didnt quite get the last part, but didnt question it since you got the point.  
Jake smirked as he watched Karkat staring out the car window, "Not to mention lover boy back there wou-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat interjected. Why on earth such a low ranking member would address a leader of his own gang in such a way was beyond your comprehension. You knew Derse and Prospit treated their members differently by now, but this was just beyond you... so, you just stared at him.

 

You need a break, (Name), be Karkat=>

 

That fucker! He almost told her you liked her! Not that you did, not that way at least. You found your self in more of an admiration of how she dealt with things.  
Karkat explain=>

The instant you saw (Name)'s eyes in tat cell, you knew she was a fighter, maybe not the same way you and Dave and the others were, but more of a silent fighter, one who would make every one get through a fight even when she didnt notice she was doing it. Seriously, if it had been any other girl, who would have cared if she was kidnapped? Just another casualty in the gang life of the area, no one would have cared. The way Dave and Tavros talked about her, putting her so high up on a pedestal of light and praise, only added to the admiration you had of her. A girl who kept the light and happiness in a dark city of nothingness and death. Despite what she went through in life, she never let it change her.  
-You mentally curse Sollux for being right.-  
You watched her practice shooting with Jake and never barley ever complain when she was obviously hurting from one injury or another... Fuck, okay, maybe there was a little more than admiration. Something more red? But fuck if you would let any one else know about it.

You look over at (Name) petting her demon pet to calm him down after your outburst even though he had done so a while ago. How could she want to die now? After dealing with being Gamzee's prisoner for almost two weeks, and then the time at the Nitram's place, with all of you guys, with you. Everything was going smoothly you thought... well, until about twenty minutes ago they were at least.  
Not wanting to keep your staring contest with (Name)'s now guardian, you look out the window to see how close you were to Sollux's house.  
'Why did they wait so long to do this? Attacking so long after the rescue seemed so odd... Why didnt Dad take care of them? Hehad captured them all hadnt he?' You cease your self questioning when you feel the car come to a stop and see Sollux on the steps of his complex. Had he not called the cops? You knew he never did when Prospit or Derse was involved, but then, it never involved his family either. His dad had been murdered, he should have called some one. It looked like he was bleeding from his head; you hadnt realized you were the only one not to get out of the car until you saw (Name) next to him.  
This isnt right.

Karkat, be (Name) =>

 

You rush over to your old friend, tears finally falling with out a care of who saw them. You hear the others get out of the car after you but you dont care; you fling yourself around Sollux and hold him tight.  
"S-sol, Im s-so sorry." You try not to sob but you just feel so horrible about this that you cant control yourself any more, the Captors had all been your friends, and then you decided that you would rid yourself of all Derse affiliates and anything that reminded you of Derse when you left Gamzee, and that meant them too.... now 'Tuna was gone and Psiionic was GONE. They were all your friends, not just Sollux.

"Im 2orry about thi2 (Name)... But they took 'Tuna"  
You pull back to look confusedly at the duel eyed boy you had once been so close to only to see him looking pitifully at you. A loud bang and snarling caused you to whip around and see Jake firing at men dressed in hues of silver and purple along with Apollo attacking anything that moved. Realization; Sol set you up.  
You Jolt to your feet and take your own pistol out of your hoodie pocket and start firing with learned skill.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5- All head shots, all dead. You weren't as quick as Jake was, but you mentally praised yourself on your aim and how well you were doing none the less. 7, 8, 9, cli-click!  
Your eyes widen - your gun had seriously just run out of ammunition! Then there was something cold and hard around your neck. One f the goons swarming the area had taken a chain meant for cars and wrapped it around your throat and was pulling hard. You berated yourself for not reloading your gun before leaving the house, but you left in such a panicked rush you simply forgot and hadnt been thinking about it at all in your worry for the Captors. Everything looked to be slowing down as you surveyed the scene;  
Dave was facing away from you as he fought a group of clown faced thugs, a couple of guys were pinning down your dog, Jake was rapid firing in what seemed like all directions as thugs surrounded him. Your vision started fading into black as the chain continued to constrict, giving you the death you had wished for earlier, and then... it just wasn't. It felt like some one took a water gun and was squirting you in the back of your head and then the chain went limp and allowed you to gasp for air. Time seemed to speed back up to normal; you riped the chain off of your body as you whipped around to a slightly grinning Karkat. He had apparently slit the goon's throat and saved you.  
"Knives dont run out of Ammo."  
He grinned bigger as he placed one of his switch blades in your hand- he had them every where it seemed- and you shoved the currently useless gun back into your pocket. You grinned back to him and nodded before darting off to go free Apollo.

Once you had your dog back at your side you looked over to Karkat as he finished another fight, both of you noticed Sollux had vanished and took off up the stairs to his apartment.

 

(Name) be Sollux=>

 

"Give him back to me!" You yelled in your strained voice, throwing your fists to your sids as tears streamed down your face. You had just betrayed the only person you felt accepted 100% of you; good and bad, both sides, the ups and downs of you... and even knew she would still forgive you for it if she lived, but right now the asshole who forced you to do this was making you suffer even further.  
The cries of your little brother ripped your heart to shreds, the scar-faced bastard just blinded him with fucking bleach! He was annoying some times, and part of the time you wished he would disappear when he would bother you while you were busy, but you took it all back now, you just wanted him back and wanted him to be okay.  
You didnt look back when you heard your door burst open once more, assuming it was more people to toucher you and your brother. When you saw the look on Gamzee's face twist into something between rage and pleasure it picked at your interest slightly and you wondered who could cause such an emotion from the psychopath; you turned slightly to see (Name) and Karkat. The look the boy was giving you made you hate yourself even more if possible.

"HeHeHeHeh... A mOtHeR fUcKeR tHoUgHt YoU aLl Up 'N sAiD sHe WaS dEaD?"


	6. Chapter 6

Be Mituna=>

 

Dead!? The giant holding you in the air had just said 'dead', you were sure of it, did he mean you!? Your dad!? Sollux!? Who was going to die next!?  
Proceed to scream for help=>

 

More burning tears fell from your ruined eyes and stained your face as you belted for any one to hear your calls for help and cries for your brother. The giant with the cut on his face shook you again. His whole hand wrapped around your waist easily, he was sobig!

"ShUt ThE fUcK uP! I sAiD mOtHeR fUcKiNg SHUT up!"  
"Gam stop! Hes only six!"  
(Name)!? You had heard the door open a minute ago but guessed it was more bad guys. Your moment of glee was to short lived before the pain took it away again.  
"Gam, If I go with you, for good this time, would you let Mituna go?"  
(Name) was going to save you!  
"(NAME) ARE YOU CRAZY!?"  
Who's voice was that who was screaming at (Name)? Oh wait, thats Sollux's mean friend isnt it? The one who carried you and 'Tula to your room last time he was over. He wasnt mean then, but he usually was, and he was being mean to (name) right now! You struggle to get free to help her in vain.  
"Karkat! Stop, I have to!" What was he doing to her!?  
"HeHeHeh~... NAH mother FUCKER... I dont WANT you ANY more. NOT alive ANY way!"

Then you heard the bottle drop, the one that had the smelly stuff in it that he had poured on your face earlier, then something drug against the ground before he dropped you. You let loose another wail of fear when you collided with the hard surface. Seconds later you felt your brother around you, you knew it was him, but he was crying. He never cried; This scares you more.  
"Im 2o 2orry 'Tuna, im 2o 2orry!"  
"(Name)'2 gunna beat the bad guy2 right? Like when we u2ed to play?" you asked your big brother, he always knew stuff, so he had to know whaat was going to happen.  
"I hope 2o..."  
You hadnt noticed that he had picked you up and carried you around but the noise quitted some when he closed a door. You wonder where hed taken you.  
"2ollux?"  
"Dont panic, im ju2t gunna wa2h out your eye2..."  
You were set down on something else hard and listened to him rummage through what sounded like glasses- the kitchen? You couldnt really think straight, your eyes hurt to badly and so did your nose from the smelly stuff, that and the fact that you were six made it hard to focus on some thing for to long any way. You squeaked in surprise when you felt yourself being leaned backwards.  
"Mituna, remember when we went o the beach la2t 2ummer and we had to u2e a cup of water to get the 2and out of your eye2?" You nodded, "Well, that2 what I need to do now, 2o keep your eye2 open, okay?"  
"Kay."  
You did as your brother instructed to the best of your ability, but it didnt really help. You still saw nothing when he was done, but some of the stinging was washed away at least.

 

Mituna, be Karkat=>

 

You instinctively pulled (Name) into your chest when more people filled the room, you two had been doing well as far as keeping the crazed clown at bay, but werent really making any ground. Two men gave chase after Gamzee bolted to the back fire escape- probably how he got in in the first place. The other two people who were left were none other than your older brother, The deputy, and your own father, the Sheriff. Also, they were staring at you as you held a girl they didnt know to your chest after not coming home for something like three weeks and pointing a blade at them... Great. This would be fun to explain.

 

-Time skip of KK explaining the situation to them because we all know what happened-

 

You watched (Name) try to smile a bit as your brother talked her to death, she kept glancing over to the medic helping Sollux and Mituna, so you decided it was past time to spare her the rest of this lecture.  
"Go check on them."  
Kankri looked rather annoyed but she nodded a thanks and went over to the remaining Captors, giving them hugs -after asking the medic if she could with out causing to much damage, or thats what you assumed she asked by the look of it.-

"You know, Karkat, She doesnt deserve this. She seems very nice-"  
"I know that cunt whiff." Gog his voice was so irritating ((AN: sorry if you like kankri, but i dont and i dont think KK does either))  
"and deserves better than a triggering foul mouth like you." He continued. You just glared up at him, "But ive never seen you protect any one like that, so I wont say anything more about it," 'Thank Gog' you thought, "But we do need every one to go to the station."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No, you cant take her... She'll just fall apart. Im taking her home." You were defensive but after a second of thought, you just sighed and told Kankri how it was. Then the two cops who had gave chase to Gamzee returned to the room and went ver to you father who was still next to the black bag that was covering his best friend. The looks on their faces told you everything you needed to know.

Gamzee had gotten away.

Of course life wouldnt be that easy. Nope, not for you. Before any one could ruin our mood further, you left your brother's side and went over to (Name) who had Mituna cuddled into her and was leaning on the very bastard who just sold her out. You didnt want to even look at him right now.  
"(Name), we have to go."  
She looked up at you and nodded, fatigue was more than obvious on her face, but then, who wouldnt be after all of this bull shit?  
"Sorry guys," She handed a sleepy Mituna to Sollux as she rose to her feet, "But i'll see you guys later. I promise." She gave both of them a small kiss on their heads, which provoked a small growl from you but she didnt seem to notice, "C'mon Apollo." She called her dog to fallow us out.

Cops were still talking to your comrades when you got downstairs but mostly they were bagging up the last few corpses, some nodded to you as you walked by but you ignored them all and just looked forward and kept your arm around (Name)'s shoulders. You didnt know why you were so protective over her lately out of basically no where, but who gave a shit right now? Not that you really found yourself questioning it any how.  
"Karkitty, hold on, I need to ask Jake a question."  
You were about to protest and tell the girl it could wait but she smiled at you and then did some sort of half jog over to the man. The cop talking to Jake started to give her a hard time so you whistled to get his attention and he just walked away completely to find something else to do. You wondered what was so important that she had to ask him any way; what ever it was made him smirk and nod before getting in his car and driving away before the cop could come back and ask him any more questions. You watched her walk back to you with a bit of a colored face - what the fuck did she ask him?

"Okay Kitty, where to?  
"What did you ask him?"  
"What?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU ASK JAKE?"  
Your tone was a bit less forgiving than the normal tone you had towards the girl but you realized and just looked away so she couldnt see the frustration and embarrassment. What ever it was wasnt important, "Fuck it, just come on. Youre staying with me at my place... Its not far."  
(Name) fallowed you but questioned you in a bit of a fearful tone,  
"What about every one else?" It was almost a whisper. The fact that she feared you irked you more than it should have; you rolled your eyes and sighed before answering in a much calmer tone,  
"They'll all get taken to Dad's station for pointless questioning and I'll make sure they get escorted home and have surveillance. Happy?"  
She didnt say anything for a while so you glanced down at her; she had a slight smile and kept her hands laced behind her back. She hadnt noticed your glance, but the fact that her dog never stopped glaring at you was unnerving enough to keep you from staring to long. Not to mention mke you remember the bite mark on your face. Stupid for-legged fucker.

 

Karkat, be (Name) =>

 

You were mildly surprised when Karkat opened the door to his house; it looked like a KIA catalog page, all neat an matching decor.   
"My dad and Karkari did it, dont act so fucking surprised." Your escort rumbled as he let himself in and lead you inside. He went down the main hall and to the room at the end, the only room with the door closed actually. You laugh a little when he opened the door, it was a stark contrast to the rest of the house; all dark and messy.  
"WHAT!?" He snapped at you.  
"Pfft, nothing..." You walked in after him and sat on a rolling chair that was in front of a desk top and looked closer at all the posters on the walls and DVDs tossed all over the floor. He had a shelf for them it seemed, but almost none of them were actually on the shelves any more. Actually, you noticed most of them were Rom-Coms; you smirk at the irony.  
'Oh. My. Gog.' you flush at the realization that you are still covered in blood. Again.  
"Karkat?" He 'hm'ed at you from his spot on the bed as he scrolled through something on his laptop, "Uh, can I take a shower? ... Im... We're still covered in blood you know."  
His eyes flicked to you and then to the two doors on either side of a TV on the opposite side of the room from him.  
"The one on the right has clothes in it and the others a bathroom," He pointed a bit lazily at them as he explained, "Just dont use all the hot water or Kankri'll bitch about it."  
You nod and then make your way over to the doors, careful not to step on a movie. You pull down some swim trunks with cute cartoon crabs on them and a red tank top, deeming it a cute pajama combo and then sneak into the bathroom to take your shower, careful of your previous and new wounds.

When you get out, after getting dried off and dressed, you find yourself staring at the crescent shaped 'dent' just under your collar bone and little circular scars around it from the old necklace. You grimace at its permanent-ness.  
Did you fucking die in there?"  
Your host called from the other side of the door. You shake your head and then open the door to see him leaning on the door frame. The unexpected close proximity made both of you flush for a moment before he sputtered a solution,  
"Uh... Wanna watch a movie?"

Actually, after Karkat took his own shower, you two ended up watching about six of his Rom-Coms before you fell asleep.

 

-Lets just add another time skip here-

 

"KARKAT VANTAS!" You screech in surprise when you get surprised awake, clutching the pillow you were snuggling into. Wide eyed you sit up and look around to see who yelled, only to see it was Kankri in the door way, "This is far more than triggering," You look over to a glowing light to see the TV was still on and the play screen to '50 First Dates' was playing on loop. Apparently Karkat had fallen alseep while watching TV too but watched more than you had, "Having a girl sleeping in bed with you! Gog knows what you did o her!"  
"FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" Karkat threw something off his nightstand at his brother, missing horribly, and pulling a pillow over his face. "Get the fuck out!" He yelled through it.  
You look at the alarm clock on the table closer to you to see it was literally 6am... THE SUN WASNT EVEN UP YET! You groan and shove your face into the pillow you had been cuddling previous to the unwanted wake up call.  
"You said you were going to take her home!" OMG, Kankri was still going. You went to give a look of silent pleading to Karkat but when you looked up you felt the bed shift and then saw he was already getting up and continuing to argue,  
"This is home you fucking dip shit!"  
FWOOSLAM! click~  
And then he flopped back in bed face first like slamming the door had taken literally all of his energy. You two relaxed a bit when you heard him storm off and rant to himself.  
"I hate my family." He grumbled into the pillow he had attacked with his face.  
"Bullshit later, sleep now." you commented before snuggling up to the boy, mostly to avoid the sun that would stream in the window not that long from now, but him rolling onto his side and wrapping tired arms around you wasnt that bad a thing either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol this is so old and gross, but im posting it any way

Be (Name) =>

 

You rolled your eyes as you fiddled with the dainty gold chain around your neck. Kankri had just finished lecturing you once more about how it triggered him that you wore Karkat's clothes all the time and he had just offered to take you where ever you needed to go to go get your own clothes back if you needed it.  
"Fine," You finally agreed, "If you take me to Tav's house to get them. But, I need to go to Jake's house right after. I'll get him to drive me home from there." Really you just agreed so you could get to Jake's house since you had plans with him, which was why you intentionally triggered Kankri by wearing one of Karkat's really baggy shirts that always hung off your shoulder.

"Why? I realize that Karkat does in-fact trust Jake and what not, but lets not forget I met him at that very triggering fight. All his tattoos are also very triggering-"  
You cut off his oncoming rant before it was to late,  
"Kankri, I just need to talk to him. Im not going to... do what ever it is that you think im going to do."  
After a week of living at the Vantas residence, yo had gotten used to Kankri's 'trigger lectures', seriously everything seemed to upset him in one way or another. Their dad was better though, he always seemed to be trying to find solutions; whether it be to his son's constant bickering or to his work, or to other things. Out of the three, he was the easiest to get along with with out effort.  
Eventually you got Kankri to do as you asked and you ended up at Jake's apartment. You smiled up at him when he opened the door.  
"Hi Jake."  
"Hey sweet heart, ya ready?"  
"Yep! But im not real sure how long ive got before Karkat and Dave get back home."  
"Well, that wont be much of a problem since you told Kankri id be taking you home, right?" You two had been planning this since 'the fight'. He led you into his apartment as you two were conversing, eventually ending up in a small parlor that had what appeared to be an old barber's chair in the almost center.  
"Yeah, true."  
"This isnt going to be a walk in the park you know (Name)..." he offered you one last escape as you unzipped your (favorite color) jacket you picked up from Tav's house earlier, reviling a the extra baggy red shirt of Karkat's you had used to irritated Kankri, but you had also picked it for this too, so you didnt have to actually take off a shirt so that Jake could get to your chest easily. You grinned a bit at the man,  
"I know, but I think I can handle it." placing said jacket on the back of the chair before getting into it.  
He nodded then pulled on some rubber gloves before grabbing his tattoo gun and bottles of ink.

 

A painful half hour later, you looked into a mirror at the orange and red sun that now engulfed the un-colored crescent under the dip in your collar bone. You smiled wide; it told a story, it looked perfect. You adjusted you shirt back into place and glanced at Jake grinning a bit through the mirror as he peeled off his gloves.  
"Ive got to hand it to you, (Name)," He handed you your jacket when you finished adjusting your shirt back into place, "You cried less than Karkat did."  
"When he got his cancer symbol done? I didnt know you did that!"  
"Heh, no, I didnt do that wimpy thing, I just updated it for him. He didnt show you yet?"  
Well that explained where he disappeared to the other day.  
"No... He didn't. Whats it look like now?"  
Jake smirked and grabbed his car keys out of a bowl as he led you back out of the apartment,  
"Ask him when you see him sweetheart," He opened the door for you before fallowing you out, "Then you can show him yours too."  
You shrugged and agreed, it seemed like a good idea. You stared out the window of the passenger side as Jake drove you home to Karkat's house; when you pulled up, you saw Dave and Karkat sitting on the front steps and instantly concocted an evil plot.  
"Thanks Jake!" You chirped as you got out, getting a wave and a 'no prob' in response before he drove off again.  
You put on your best pouty face and stopped in front of Karkat,  
"WHERE THE fu-... Whats up with you?" He questioned, changing said question when he saw your face.  
"Yo (Name), what happened?" Dave questioned but you just crossed your arms under your bust and continued talking to Karkat,  
"Why didnt you tell me?"  
Dave gave Karkat a suspicious look, you knew what he thought you were talking about, which was the point, and that hed pounce as soon as you gave hint that Karkat had done anything wrong to you. Keeping your facade with Karkat's confused and slightly paranoid-scared look was difficult.  
"W-what the hell are you talking about (Name)?"  
You finally broke your mask and grinned, unable to help it any more, and snickered a bit.  
"Lemme see. Jake wouldnt tell me what you got." You back-hand-tapped where you knew his cancer symbol tattoo was lightly. Karkat relaxed visibly but looked away from both Dave and yourself,  
"Maybe some other time." He was kind of quite, which worried you. Jake had been the one to do it, so it couldnt be bad.  
You were actually pouting now, why couldnt he show you?  
"Kar~Kiiittttyyyy~" You pleaded, getting into his lap, causing your cousin to snicker at the embarrassing nick name youd taken to calling the boy. Karkat rolled his eyes and then unzipped his jacket a bit and pulled the collar of his shirt down enough to where you could see he had gotten your zodiac symbol entertwined with hiw own. You blushed a bit before squeaking and more-or-less 'glomping' him.  
Dave laughed at the outburst and dog whistled at the two of you as Karkat put his arm around your waist; extending the other fully into the blonde's face to flip him off.  
"I'll show you mine later tonight, Kitty~" You whispered in his ear so that Dave couldnt hear, practically feeling the blush coming off of him.


End file.
